In recent years, a touch panel having a touch sensor has been widely used as an input device for receiving a user's input operation in mobile terminal devices such as mobile phone devices, home electric appliances, industrial equipment, and so on.
Also, in order to improve operability by giving a pseudo sense of touch to an operator, there has been disclosed an art of detecting a speed of an operation body that moves on an operation screen while being in touch with the operation screen, and causing vibration at a detection time of the speed in accordance with the detected speed.